groovy_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tricks and Treats/Gwen's Nightmare
"Tricks and Treats/Gwen's Nightmare" is the 2005 Halloween special of the Groovy Girls TV Show. It is also the Season 1 finale. Plot Tricks and Treats: The episode opens at the Glitzville Mall, where the Groovy Girls, on the way to Mod Threadz, notice the seasonal Halloween store, "Costume Couture" open for "the first time since last Halloween!" They decide to buy costumes which they all love, try them on, and love them. After trying on their costumes, they break into a song about their excitement for Halloween ("Candy Crazy!"). But, their opinions on the costumes change when they wake up on Halloween morning after a sleepover. Yvette isn't as happy as she used to be with the witch costume she bought, because she saw a mermaid costume and a pirate costume at Mod Threadz and she wants to be all three at the same time! Reese also doesn't like her Kooky Spooky Fuzz Monster costume anymore, because she feels it isn't as scary as she'd like it to be. Gwen decides to have the girls split up - she and Oki will help Yvette decide what to do with the three costumes and O'Ryan and Vanessa will help Reese make the Kooky Spooky Fuzz Monster scarier. Vanessa and O'Ryan decide to brainstorm some scary ideas to scare up the Kooky Spooky Fuzz Monster - O'Ryan finds a pair of glasses with eyes on springs attached, but when Reese looks in the mirror, she thinks the glasses aren't scary, but just silly. However, she ends up scaring O'Ryan, who is easily scared. Vanessa goes down to Gwen's kitchen and finds simple ingredients to make fake blood for Reese to wear, but O'Ryan mistakes the fake blood for ketchup and eats it all. Yvette, Gwen and Oki decide to eeny-meeny-miny-mo for the winning costume, but Yvette is never satisfied with the winning choice. They then decide to evaluate the pros and cons of each costume, but Yvette gets bored in the middle of listing the cons of the witch outfit. They decide to go check on Reese, Vanessa and O'Ryan's progress, and end up catching them in the middle of an argument between Reese and Vanessa. Reese keeps persuading Vanessa to give her the spare pair of vampire fangs she has, but Vanessa doesn't want to give it to her. Gwen decides to get them to stop arguing. When she asks if they need help, Reese says she doesn't want Gwen to help her scare up the Kooky Spooky Fuzz Monster. Gwen and Oki decide to help Yvette some more. After Yvette failing to choose only one to wear, and just picking out a totally new costume for Yvette to wear that ends up being too big on her, the girls decide to combine all the best parts of Yvette's 3 choices and Yvette decides to go as a witch with a mermaid tail who wears an eye patch! After their success, they go check on Reese and Vanessa again. Reese is telling Vanessa that she just wants a new costume that's scarier than the Kooky Spooky Fuzz Monster. O'Ryan and Oki spout a bunch of silly ideas, but Gwen explains to Reese that not all costumes have to be scary. THe Kooky Spooky Fuzz Monster was intended as a cute costume, so Reese and Gwen make the costume "cuter" by adding a pink bow to it. The girls go trick-or-treating and sing a reprise of Candy Crazy to end the episode. Gwen's Nightmare: The episode starts as Kyle and Gwen are waiting on line to get tickets to that new scary movie Kyle wants to see "only with Gwen to keep me company", Attack of the Zombots. Gwen is a bit scared of the movie and the thought of robots who turn people into zombies, but Kyle tells her it will be alright. The buddies get their tickets and walk into the theater. They decide to go get popcorn. Kyle wants to go into the theater, but frightened Gwen stalls by playing a skill crane game. She doesn't win any prizes, so she tries again and again. Kyle recognizes Gwen is stalling after checking his watch and realizing they have five minutes until the movie starts. He drags Gwen into the theater even though she doesn't want to. After watching the previews, which Gwen doesn't want to end, the movie starts. As soon as it starts, Gwen starts to quiver in fear...but then she embarrasses herself when she screams really loudly during the scariest part of the movie. The rest of the episode takes place after Gwen goes to bed, when she has a scary dream. At school, the class including Gwen wonders where O'Ryan is, because she's late. When she finally enters the class, her eyes are red and she's speaking monotonously, yelling things like "DANGER" and "DOES NOT COMPUTE"...like a Zombot! Gwen decides to steer clear of Zombot O'Ryan, but the other kids are not aware of the fact that she's a Zombot, so the other Groovies hang around her. Pretty soon, Reese and Oki turn into Zombots as well... At lunch, Gwen notices almost everyone in the cafeteria has turned into a Zombot, except for Sean (who is convinced Britta is behind this). It's up to Gwen and Sean to find the Zombots' weakness and save the school before Gwen wakes up! Characters Tricks and Treats *Gwen *Reese *Oki *O'Ryan *Vanessa *Yvette *Mrs. Bridges *more TBA Gwen's Nightmare *Gwen *Reese *Oki *O'Ryan *Vanessa *Yvette *Mr. Goodwin *Samuel *Kendra *Brenna *Daphne *Kalvin *Ailene *Britta *Sean Memorable Quotes Tricks and Treats Gwen's Nightmare Songs *Candy Crazy Trivia *The title of "Tricks and Treats" is a pun on "trick or treat". *The costumes the girls wore on Halloween were: **Gwen: A queen of hearts **Reese: The Kooky Spooky Fuzz Monster **Oki: A butterfly - she made the wings herself! **O'Ryan: Half-angel/half-devil **Vanessa: A vampire **Yvette: A witch with a mermaid tail who wears an eye patch *This episode was the first Halloween special, and the first one to include the Halloween title sequence with the spooky variation on the typical Groovy Girls Theme Song. *"Gwen's Nightmare" would occasionally air year-round beginning in 2006, but with "Oki's Parrot" as its second half instead. Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Category:Season 1 Category:TV Show Category:2005 Category:Season Finales